21st Century Problem
by TrevorG
Summary: High school student with one to many problems.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It started as any other day in this small town, red and yellow leaves strewn the ground. Parents and children waking up from they're slumber. All for a new day, a better day than the last, they thought. As so did everyone else at the time, until the next day when we all watched the 11 o'clock news. They said it would okay and everything would be fine, but people still panicked rushing to the streets and emergency evacuation routes. They all are foolish; they should have stayed in their shitty little house with ply wood on the windows but "NO_!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE" _They said. And that was the downfall of them all… Selfish fools not thinking about others, it's sick what some people tried to do to survive. Murder, Theft, but I cannot say much I would have done the same thing, but the ideas never came across my mind, unlike the things that unfolded in front of us. But they did this to their own family, friends... Things I did not have. That is what made me different from the rest, which is what always made me different from the rest…


	2. Chapter 2

March 16th 2009

I woke up this morning I knew what I was going to do, I already had it all planned out.. Besides for one aspect... I started by showering, and then putting on my favorite band shirt, plain black slightly faded jeans, and studded black belt. This morning was different under my giant jacket lay what everyone feared. I stole the things I needed for my journey from my father's police belt. I have almost everything I need for this to happen besides the guts. I'm tired of being picked and teased by all the popular kids, all the black kids with they're saggy pants and big Elmo shirts walking around specking gibberish always talking shit because of my pale skin or my long hair or my bad clothes. I'm sick of it all... Today is the day they all will remember. I thought they would remember it because of me, I was wrong.

I arrived at school at 7 o'clock as usual with the school bus system; I had my toy under my jacket, ready for the first prep or retard to say the wrong thing. No one bothered me until about 3rd hour, World history class, we had to do a project about a civil rights leader, like Martin Luther King Jr. or Gandhi. Something of the sorts, we were assigned a partner to work with for 2 weeks to write a 10 page report about this person. I got the girl I was very attracted to, long black hair, tan skin, colorfully dressed, almost nothing like me. But I had a strange attraction to this girl; I am still not sure what it is… I am getting off topic now, let me continue my story, I was very annoyed by the fact that this girl did not want to use A American civil rights leader, we finally agreed on Gandhi. 4th hour… This means lunch AWESOME FREE SCHOOL FOOD! I thought jokingly well at least I got to eat. I sat in my usually spot by myself in the corner of the school cafeteria near the giant pane glass windows that I frequently looked out at the world outside this prison. Lunch my least favorite part of the day because I was constantly harassed by popular kids and other kids that thought they were cool, so on and so forth.

The day was nearing a closing at the end of 4th hour when a group of black kids playing basketball insisted on throwing the ball just over me or next to me on the wall. Finally I got tired of it and asked them to stop and that I was trying to read, and when I say that they looked at me with the face of a child like they did not know what reading was and threw the ball and hit me in the face, as a retaliation I showed them the surprise I had in my jacket with full metal jacket rounds filled 10 clips on my belt, 16 rounds each clip 1 in the gun 160 bullets left and still not enough. Raised the gun to shoulder height and right as I was about to shot my whole life pasted before my eyes and out the corner of my eye a tear fell, as so did a girl and I seen running toward me. Not because me or the group of kids in front of me, because someone opened a door in the back side of the gym, and behind this door something unspeakable, the walking plague, the living dead, the wretched, a zombie, who would have thought of this in this day and age? No one, no one in their right mind that is. My attention turned to that immediately nothing else in the world mattered. Not my mother not my father or sister nor brother, just the ghoul at the other end of the gym. Nothing like this has gone in my mind and out into reaction this fast before… That ghoul, that Monster had to be stopped, or everyone in the gym would be doomed to a horrible death, even worse than the one I was about to unfold moments before. My heart sank when I rang out the first round, once after that, there was no turning back, and they knew I was armed. They didn't know my intentions, I am not sure where the first round hit, all I could see was the ghoul and all I heard were the screams of the women and the footsteps of those fleeing, this was the only one I thought until they opened the back doors opposite of this ghoul. The whole gym burst into chaos within about 20 seconds. Black blood on the floor from the shots that hit the first ghoul, but it still runs, a piece of his shoulder has been demolished by the explosion of the round when it hit the flesh of the monster. These 'people' are still recognizable in the way you recognize a person, they are only slightly decaying, bite marks cover the body, as with the holes from my bullets, but I stop to think, I have only fired 3 rounds accurately, where have these other holes come from? This ghoul has encountered someone else I thought for a moment. Then I remembered all those movies and books, AIM FOR THE HEAD! I screamed at myself silently. So I shoot for the head missing several times till, the most gruesome sight of my life, the exploding head of another 'Human'. Moments after the first zombie was dispatched I turned to watch the chaos to my left, it was a zombie buffet over their maybe a hundred people packed into 2 doorways, pushing to get out, then when they opened those doors they weren't so glad they were the first one's out anymore, but they are first for something else, lunch… Streams of people pour back into the gym looking at me in shock. I still don't know why, and then I remembered I have a 9mm pistol in my hand at school, in the middle of the zombie apocalypse not movie at all, just standing in place thinking. As the final people rush back into the gym, you can hear the moans of the walking dead, and the screams from they're feast. Then a few moments after everyone pours in, the ghouls start to inch they're way toward the mass of people on the court. I start picking off ghoul by ghoul as they get closer to they're meal, as they back towards the back wall, the slowly paced zombies can't even catch them as they walk backwards toward the wall, they soon start turning toward me while I shot, as I just say to myself, Aim for the head, Aim for the head, don't miss, slow down, accuracy not ammo, they inch they're way closer with every reload. Run low on ammo the bells ring, if students aren't aware of the threat at this moment they soon will be aware of it, and out in the open. For them to be ambushed by hordes of the walking dead, I hope they can all swing a bat, or run, one or the other at this time… After a few minutes of silence, after the few zombies in the gym were dispatched; I saw my lunch once more, and a lot of others did too. The black liquid on the floor I presumed to be blood from the ghouls, runs on the floor pooling in low spots and in the cracks of the gym floor.

I walk out of the gym not knowing what to expect, it is very quiet… A little too quiet, I thought considering what just happened. I dashed out the door, to the building closest to the side door of the gym, leaving the others in the gym to they're fate. I took stock of how many bullets I had, I have 5 magazines' left, and so about 80 bullets give or take how many in the gun at the moment. Walking to the parking lot of the school at the back of the school I see that the whole lot has about the same amount of cars I seen at the beginning of the day when we arrived at school. Looking for my brother's car, I found it, with the spare key he gave me just in case I opened the door and proceeded to leave campus. I was headed home… To see if anything remains, on the drive over I noticed few cars driving, most pulled over on the side of the road or in parking lots. A building was on fire a few blocks from the school, I did not see any emergency vehicle at the scene or anywhere for that fact. The only emergency vehicles were ambulances and police cars… No military, no fire station, nothing, only empty cars… I started losing hope closing in on my neighborhood, cars in the street still running, doors open, glass broken, half on the curb, some half in the runoff ditch… It looked like a war zone, but I still found no body's… I didn't want to find any bodies now, I was nearing rock throwing distance from my house, and car lined the street I had to walk the rest of the way, I took off my big bulky Megadeth Jacket to revile a old worn out Marilyn Manson shirt, with small holes from wearing it, and a belt containing a magazine holder and holster for a pistol. As I walked in the front door of my home, I felt an eerie relief like the world was lifted from my shoulders… I'm still not sure if it was because I was home, or because my family has the biggest gun collection of all time, but I was happy to pass through that door… I proceeded to check every room in the house, it came up empty, I felt heartbroken. So I proceeded to lock all the windows and doors and put the furniture in front of them, I grabbed as much food and guns, ammo etc. and headed for the crawl space I took a few trips to supple my fortress. This is where I am writing this entry in my journal.


	3. Chapter 3

March 23rd 2009

I have started to run low on food today, I think I might have to travel out into the city to find some food; I should try to find a store to get more ammunition and such.

I slowly creep open the door to my fort, just as security against any intruders that have entered my home, I open the door fully and peak my head out to see if anything is around. Nothing, I felt assured I packed up several things I must travel little incase I need to run, that might come in handy. I shuffle out my front door to find a ruined city, a terrible site, fires burning, cars crashed, bodies litter the streets and I am still here doing nothing about it. I don't know what has happened to me I was a very shy boy before, now I feel like a cold blooded murderer I don't feel any pain for these half eaten people, nor I feel any pain for the 'people' I have dispatched. I slowly make my way to the first store u see, if you were wondering while I was hiding my car was stolen, so I have to walk. Ever car I find on the way, is either destroyed, on fire, or out of gas. So I approached the store with extreme caution. I do not know if any people are still around, or if any ghouls are still around. Our everyday food market, I enter as doing so ring a bell, as I thought… What the hell? Why do you not have automatic doors on this building, I soon realized that I walked into the wrong store. I had walked into hell, several ghouls jumped up at the sound of the bell. I quickly drew my gun and pulled the trigger…. Nothing, I had forgotten to cock the gun, I pull back the slide and pull the trigger as fast as possible. Hitting the first ghoul straight in the head, black brain matter and blood fly across the room as my round explodes, pull the trigger again pointing at once more another creature, firing exploding as it hits the shoulder, fire once more while this round hits home, sending black 'fluids' flying in every direction, as the final ghoul nears I fire missing several times, stressed by its every so sluggish movements toward me, the limping does not help either. Having to reload, I holster my weapon and reach for my knife, unsheathing it at amazing speed. As I barrel toward the ghoul knife in hand. My boots get caught on a unseen object, making me fall to the ground as the ghoul nears almost impaling myself on my blade. As it nears I am on my feet ready for its attacks, as its first steps in range of my knife I stab it in its ribs, hoping to the side of the spinal column, then withdrawing my blade thrusting it through the forehead of my victim, as it slowly goes to the floor, I retrieve my blade from its head to see it covered in a dark brown, black liquid. I reload my weapon, exit the store, and walk to the food market next door. The automatic doors do not work, because they power has been knocked out. So I slide my fingers in the doors and pry it open, they are not locked. I scavenged the market to find food that is able to eat as is, I only find a few fruits and breads, bottled water and canned goods. I look around for any others to take with me, I find a little more than I was asking for. As I go down the frozen foods isle I find a zombie feeding off the flesh of its fresh meal, as it turns to see what is happening behind it, another zombie appears from the end of the isle and walks toward it friends kill not noticing me or the other, as it chews through the flesh you can hear bones crunch in its mouth. It accidently sinks its teeth into the wrong flesh and bites the other ghoul's hand.  
In turn the other ghoul retaliates at starts to bite and claw at the other ghoul. As I watch in horror several zombies appear behind them. This is when I chose to start opening fire, the first few zombie go down with no more than 1 bullet in them. They fall like the cans of the shelf as the bullets hit them. Bodies' lye upon the ground, several ghoul lay atop each other. As I walk down the aisle I make sure they are dead. Searching the rest of the market to find few edible foods that have not spoiled, I start to head for the gun store which is about ½ a mile away. I have a short walk there and then a hell of a walk back with my new cargo, but that is not on my mind. As I near the store, they're seems to be less burnt cars and buildings. As I near the store, I see a man on the roof with a rifle. I wave to signal I'm not infected with this… virus….

I enter the store to find a ladder to the roof, the man greets me with a .45 the head, he asks what I have come for, if I had been bitten, if I had any valuables… My answer to all these are comforting to him, as he lowers his arms. He asks in a quiet voice what a kid of my age is doing roaming around with a gun in the streets looking for a gun store. My answer is, "looking for a friend, so why are you on this roof?", and he replies "Well you found your mate."

We camp out together taking shifts sleeping and looking out for ghouls wondering around and any sign of a human, no luck on the human thing, but jack pot on the aspect of the wondering ghouls. Ever 10 to 20 minutes I'd see at least 2. More than that at times, they walk very slowly so they are very easy to pick off with the rifle, we locked the front door of the store in case if a ghoul or more than one gets to close for comfort.

We have stocks of food that would last us weeks, but the ammo we had to keep going down the ladder to get more and more boxes of 3.08's for the rifle, it had its scope adjusted for 200 yards but every shot was inside that range, but we had it set long so we could hit those far out ones. We had trouble keeping our self's entertained; we had competitions on who could get the most zombies in 1 minute, when there was a great number of them. As they day turned to night, the fun and games stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

March 25th 2009

I still do not know his name; he is a very shady person. We have not spoken of our old lives, I think we are doing this so we don't get to attached. We have spent the last few days holding down the fort on the top of this roof day n night, picking of any monster that comes are way. We have a whole arsenal of weapons at our disposal. But the real threat is boredom until today… It was his duty on watch and our 'disposal' system we set up. One on the rifle while another sleeps. It had been no more than 20 minutes when he woke me up. I knew it wasn't my turn already, so I slowly sat up while he talked. He was saying something only thing I remember from it was like "man I see something weird out there, it looks like smoke, but there are no fires around they went out earlier this morning." So I picked up another rifle and looked down range to search for what he was talking about. I thought maybe his lens was a bit fogged or his vision was a bit of until… The most gruesome thing I have ever seen boiled out face, giant mouth, tongue hanging out the mouth with smoke actuating around it. I could see very clearly through this scope as my partner could not, I steadied my breathing a I aimed the gun down range aiming for the head of the creature, they out of nowhere its tongue fly's out its mouth attaching to my partner and wraps around him and pulls. I take the shot and paint the wall behind the creature a shiny red as the round hits. Smiling in satisfaction I turn to my 'friend' to help him with his problem, he was still wrapped in the tongue of this monster. I cut it off of him with my combat knife that came in handy a few days ago. And he said "it happened so fast I couldn't react, the tongue wrapped around me so quickly then started strangling me, I hope there are no more of those things around". I look back on that and wished he was true.


End file.
